


【铁虫圣诞24h】Only wish（一发完）

by Hibiscus1827



Category: Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-26 00:34:25
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21954472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hibiscus1827/pseuds/Hibiscus1827
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 1
Kudos: 29





	【铁虫圣诞24h】Only wish（一发完）

*同龄au小甜饼，圣诞邮差pp和青年阿爸❄️

*英雄属于Marvel，ooc是我的～

*****

Tony把车停在后院，熄了火从兜里翻了出包烟。

此刻是凌晨一点半，他刚从圣诞节的派对赶回来。

虽然父母并不会在家过圣诞，但是忠诚的英国管家忧心忡忡的唠叨还是让Tony受不了，所以他打算等酒醒了一会儿就从阳台翻进自己的卧室。

月色朦胧，簌簌白雪无声潜入寂静的寒夜。

Tony点了烟，借着微弱的星光吸了两口，烟草烫入肺腑给了他一点暖，刚才的酒意有些上头，他懒洋洋靠着车窗，目无旁物随意游荡着，在瞥到自己卧室的屋顶时忽然凝住——那里趴在一个隐隐绰绰的动影。

他疑心自己是喝多了，用力眨了眨眼睛再抬头，没错，那里确实趴着一个东西，似乎是个人，他，或者她手脚并用的小心翼翼从屋顶往下爬，那个姿势很怪异，就像一只四肢的蜘蛛，但是对方做起来却有一种奇异的灵动。

小偷吗？他是怎么进来的？

Tony掐掉了烟头，整个人清醒了大半。

Stark的庄园在长岛也算久负盛名，大半是因为Howard和Jarvis设计的安保系统，还从来没有谁能从这里偷走什么。

他眯了眯眼，这个点Jarvis应该已经睡了，如果把对方喊起来难保不打草惊蛇。

Tony想了转，目光落在手边的气枪上，那是刚才混乱时候不知谁塞进来的，正好派上用场。

他填了几个橡胶子弹，拉开车门蹑手蹑脚靠近自己的卧室墙下，屏气凝神，瞄准那个即将拉开他房间阳台门的影子开了一枪。

那枚橡胶子弹正打中对方的手腕，Tony听见一声隐忍的痛呼，然后那个不速之客就直坠了下来，正正落在Tony的身边，惊起满地的雪花。

对方呸呸吐掉嘴里的雪泥，嘴里抱怨着爬了起来，一抬头见Tony好整以暇用枪指着自己，整个人瞬间僵住，缓缓举起手结结巴巴道：“如果可以，我愿意解释，Sir。”

借着月色朦胧，Tony看清了那是个和自己差不多大的少年，额头棕色的小卷毛从脱了一半的帽子里耷拉下来，圆圆的甜杏眼反射着一点清甜的月光，嘴巴抿成无辜的线条，比起穷凶极恶的劫匪盗贼，更像忽然闯进人类世界的小鹿。

Tony气势软了下来，他稍微放低了点枪：“Well，如果你说你是迷路走错了，我会顺路送你去警局的。”

男孩疯狂摇头，他站起来离Tony远了些，舔了舔嘴皮试探道：“我叫Peter Parker。”

“…Tony Stark. ”

Peter猛然睁大眼：“What？你不是应该，应该才十岁吗？怎么可能这么高？”

他用手比划了一个高度，成功让Tony翻了个白眼：“所以你接下来要说你穿越时空了吗？”

“不是，其实也可以这么说，但是，”Peter语无伦次说着，从衣兜里翻出一张卡片浏览了遍递给Tony，“可你写这个时候才十岁，还是现在十岁的孩子都这么高了？哦，差点忘了介绍自己，我是圣诞节的愿望邮差，今年开始负责这片小孩的礼物啦！”

Tony狐疑接过那张纸扫了一眼，那确实是自己的笔迹，写着一个现在看来很愚蠢的愿望：希望爸爸妈妈能陪我过圣诞。

他嗤笑一声：“不管这玩意儿你从哪捡来的，再不说实话我现在就报警。”

“别啊！”Peter急得跺了跺脚，手舞足蹈的辩解，“我真的真的是为了实现愿望来的，你不能把我交给警察，不然我上班第一天就会被记大过的，求你了，求求你！”

“证据呢？”

“我有纽约所有小朋友的愿望卡片！”Peter忙不迭从兜里掏出了一打卡纸。

Tony看也没看：“我现在可以给你打印一打一模一样的，这不算什么证据。”

Peter泄气嘟起嘴，他自我挣扎了会儿，最后孤注一掷般吸了口气：“你从会写字开始就给圣诞老人写信，而且几乎每年内容都一样。”

“你六岁时候写圣诞老人如果不实现你愿望就炸了他的雪橇，成功威胁到了每一个圣诞邮差。”

Tony怔了下：“等等，你怎么会……”

“你八岁想得到一个机器人，因为你把爸爸送的那个拆了后多出两个零件上不回去。”

“停……”

“还有你九岁给……”

“我说停下！”被迫听了一长串童年黑历史的Tony终于忍不住上前捂住了Peter滔滔不绝的嘴，“我信你可以了吧？老天，你为什么要把这种事记这么清楚？”

Peter“唔唔”着从Tony手掌挣脱出来，他喘了口气：“说了我是圣诞邮差啊，每个人的愿望我都记得很清楚的！”

这有什么好骄傲的。

Tony无语收起了自己的枪，他打量了这个比自己有些矮的清秀男孩一阵，才道：“虽然我还有很多问题要问，但得先回房去，我可不想感冒。”

Peter也点头：“说得对，这里好冷。”

“……我认为一个在大冬天晚上鬼鬼祟祟翻墙的人没资格说这话。”

男孩不服气地反驳：“我哪里鬼鬼祟祟，每个邮差都是这么进屋的呀，只是今天拉雪橇的麋鹿不太听话，我只好用原始办法。”

“纽约的治安还真是令人堪忧。”

说话间两人已经翻进了阳台，Tony打开灯，开门朝黑漆漆的楼道看了眼，确信没有吵醒Jarvis后松了口气，转过来小心翼翼把门关上。

Peter摘下了他的帽子，好奇打量起四周来。

Tony的房间和一般男生那种邋遢随意的不同，他所有衣服和生活用品都整整齐齐放在该放的地方，墙上也没有任何海报或者奖状之类的东西，只有书桌的电脑上贴着两三张草稿纸，Peter摘下来看了看——是一个类似战甲的设计图，旁边还有详细计算的数据。

“So cool……”

Tony端着热可可走过来：“谢谢夸奖，但还是请你把它放回去，我不喜欢别人动我的东西。”

“Sorry，”Peter吐了吐舌头，乖乖把纸粘回原来的位置，“但是真的好酷哦！”

Tony挑了挑眉，显然这话很受用，这些东西他从没给别人看过，因为他完全能想象那些人会说什么恭维话，大都是看在Howard的面子上，只有眼前这个人，是完全出于对自己的崇拜才说出这些赞美。

Tony心情不自觉变得好起来了些：“Thanks，要可可吗？”

Peter用力点头，他抬手预备从Tony手里接过杯子，但掌心碰到杯壁却烫的缩了回来，他甩了甩手，有些不好意思地瞥Tony。

后者看得清他手掌有些细碎的擦伤，腕部还有红肿的印子，是刚才被击中跌落下来擦伤的。

Tony皱起眉。

Peter以为他生气了，慌忙解释：“没关系的，我之前在学校练习也会经常受伤，很快就能愈合。”

“等我一下。”

Tony放下杯子，从衣柜拿出一个医药箱，找了卷纱布和酒精棉球回到Peter身边蹲下，“手给我。”

Peter依言照做。

少年的手掌柔软白皙，指尖还有点淡淡的粉色，Tony情不自禁摸了下，反应过来又唾弃自己像个没见过世面的楞头青，稳了稳神小心翼翼给擦伤处用酒精擦掉血迹，再一层层包上纱布。

绕是有准备Peter还是被突如其来的冰冷激的“嘶”了声，手指蜷起来又展开。

“放松。”

Peter闷闷“哦”了声，垂着眼看专心致志帮自己处理伤口的男生，对方过分长的睫毛在眼睑排下浅浅的阴影，一双漂亮的棕褐色眼睛像哈尔蒂亚峰的古杉树，会让人轻易迷了路。

他一颗心不知怎么有些快，脸不自觉烧起来，抿了抿嘴，想找点话题打断这种暧昧的气氛，还没想好，对方先开口了：“你说你是新来负责这块的，那上一个邮差呢？”

“Quicksilver因为跑的太快和卫星撞在一起，在病床躺了六个月就调去索科维亚了。”Peter补充道，“其实当时他只剩最后一个任务，结果心急就，出院后他把剩下那张愿望卡片给了我，所以我才过来这边找你的，没想到你已经不是小孩子了。”

“Well，那你们计算时间的方式和我们真有很大区别。”Tony松开手站起来，把剩下的纱布和酒精收进箱子。

Peter在后面探头探脑：“这是我们的疏忽，所以可以破例满足你一个愿望的，你想要新的愿望还是十岁那个？”

Tony转过来，Peter反坐在椅子上，不知什么时候下巴垫在椅背上，仰着头一脸期盼地瞧着他，让Tony莫名想到某种毛茸茸爱撒娇的小动物。

他忽然起了恶作剧的心思，假意为难着道：“很遗憾，我没什么好许愿的，”

然后他在小朋友忽然耷拉下去的表情里慢悠悠接道，“如果这么说的话，你是不是会每年都来光临？”

Peter愣了下，反应过来Tony的意思后整个人都局促起来，有些慌乱贴着发烫的脸，心里话就不受控制地跑了出来：“其，其实你不用这样我也会来的。”

说完他懊恼地一把捂住嘴。

“Really？”

Tony没有嘲笑他，俯身凑近过来，焦糖色的眼睛因为愉悦闪烁着璀璨的光泽。

Peter猝不及防和男孩面对面，脸红的快能滴出水来，他挪开视线蚊音般哼哼两声表示同意。

“那我会记着的，Mr. Parker。”

在Peter快因对方的撩拨要心跳加速昏过去时候，窗外忽然响起了敲打的声音，二人循声望去，看见怼在窗户上一张硕大的麋鹿头。

“Tessa！”Peter松了一口气，快速站了起来去开窗，“我还以为你会先回去。”

那头麋鹿用角蹭了蹭他的下巴，Peter拍拍它，转回来对着好整以暇站着的Tony道：“我得先走了，下次，嗯，下个圣诞见。”

Tony微微笑着点头：“明年见，一路顺风，小邮差。”

Peter脸又一次红了，他飞速说了声“再见”，利落跳上了雪橇，然后驾车飞往天空，越飞越高越飞越远，最终变成了一颗划过天际的流星，再消失不见。

旋风卷起一阵雪花飘进屋里，Tony打了个哆嗦，关上了窗户转身去睡觉。

*****

这之后一年Tony都在波士顿上学，他不时想起那个飘着雪的平安夜和笑起来像株小茉莉的圣诞邮差。

那夜后大雪皑皑覆盖了所有痕迹，因而Tony常会疑心这只是自己做了个颇有童真的梦，但一转念又觉得自己不可能和这两个字搭边。

他一边这么胡思乱想着一边等到了又一年的12月。

Howard和Maria照例没有回来吃饭，Tony和Jarvis吃了顿冷清的圣诞晚餐，然后他就回了房间。

桌上摆着的战甲设计图已经多次精细和修改过，Tony把它们堆朝一旁对着电脑发了阵呆，鬼使神差打开了阳台的门。

今晚的纽约没下雪，明月如新，倒悬在泼墨似的天穹中央，风里隐隐约约带着飘渺的颂歌。

Tony在门边迎着寒风站了会儿，觉得自己这个样子太傻了，拉上了窗帘，走远了两步又转回来留了个缝隙，然后躺在床上看书。

但心里装着事毕竟什么也看不进去的，Tony翻了两页就烦躁放下，时间流逝的过于缓慢，他干脆躺在床上无意识放任自己发呆。

不知等了多久，差不多有一个世纪漫长，外面忽然响起了窸窣的说话声。

Tony枕着后脑勺的手一顿，瞬间从床上弹了起来，窗帘上印着个绰约人影，他忍不住心快跳几分，几乎是冲上去推开了阳台门。

那果然是Peter，穿着红色斗篷的少年正从他的雪橇跳下来。

“今天你的麋鹿好像很听话。”

Peter抬起头，看见靠着手倚在门边的Tony，有些不好意思地摸了摸鼻子：“I'm sorry，我把大家的愿望送完了才赶过来，你等很久了吗？”

老实说确实很久，久到Tony怀疑自己去年做了个梦而已，但他没想承认这个：“别误会，我只是快睡着又被你吵醒了。”

Peter脸上划过一丝失望，但很快振作起来：“那我下次尽量来早一点。”

Tony摇了摇头，他帮Peter摘掉头发上不知从哪粘上的银杏叶，本来焦躁不安的心突然变得很宁静又温柔，他勾起笑：“只要你记得这里还有个小朋友被你落单就好，圣诞节快乐，Mr. Parker。”

Peter也笑了起来，他眯起圆圆澄澈的双眼，脸上带着冻后的浅色红晕，快乐地回应：“你也一样，圣诞快乐，Mr. Stark。”

这之后就莫名成了默契的惯例，每年圣诞节Tony都是和零点如约而至的Peter一起度过。

小邮差是个活泼开朗的性格，和Tony快速熟悉起来嘴就闲不住了，跟在他身边叨叨说个不停，从他们光头的教授到来的路上看见被困在树上的猫咪，滔滔不绝，言无不尽。

Peter好像有种天生好奇的热情，任何平常枯燥的事情到了他眼里就被渲染了瑰丽梦幻的色彩。比如他曾经捧着一块新烤的姜饼人跑到Tony面前啧啧称奇，于是那个晚上两个人偷摸着在厨房力图还原一盘烤姜饼，结果炸了半个烤箱，被Howard一顿臭骂。

但不是说Tony不会被说个不停的Peter困扰，也不是没有阻止小朋友唠叨的办法，实际上他有个很奏效的法宝——仙女湖边的小屋，里面是他的实验室。

Tony在遇见Peter前就一直在计划设计一套可以飞翔的战甲，后来遇见了少年，这种想法就愈加强烈，他很想和对方一起站在城市的上空，看天地辽阔，飞雪远去。

Peter对Tony的实验室很感兴趣，在谈论那些机械数据和力学理论时候他们的角色就完全对调过来，滔滔不绝的人变成了Tony，黑发青年一手插兜边走边讲，Peter坐在旁边捧着热可可，小脸上是毫不掩饰的崇拜专注，雪夜的星光揉碎了堆在眼睛里，折射出亮晶晶的澄澈光华。

白炽灯倾斜下明亮的灯光，两个人的剪影被投在地面交织，屋外寒风呼啸，小小的木屋像黑夜里的灯塔，或是绵绸的美梦，直到很多很多年后都不褪色。

纽约不总爱下雪的圣诞节走过了五个轮回，Tony也从MIT的新生变成了待业青年。

他和父亲还是相处不怎么好，因为Howard希望他进公司帮忙的事两个人又吵了一架，直到Maria满脸心碎的不停劝说，宛如仇人般针锋相对的父子才歇了气。Tony连晚饭都没吃直接摔门而出，Howard暴跳如雷的一句“有种你就再也别回来”被他隔绝在门后。

他抹了把被凛冽冬风糊上的脸，想抽根烟冷静一下，摸了半天从兜里摸出一个棒棒糖才想起因为Peter不喜欢烟味自己已经戒那玩意儿很久了。

Tony泄气骂了声，闷闷往木屋走去。

没有生火的屋子冰渐渐的，他在沙发上坐了会儿，站起来去实验室——那套战甲已经组装完成只差上色了。

Tony拿了扳手一寸寸检查泛着冷光的金属，方才翻腾的怒气才逐渐平息下来，像是火焰燃烧后的灰烬，他微不可知叹了口气。

Peter推开门进来，看见的就是Tony一个人捏着个扳手对着面前的战衣发呆。

“Tony？”他有些迟疑地唤对方。

青年转过身，聚拢的眉峰放松下来：“这个点了。”

“我过来时候看见了你爸妈，你怎么不和他们一起过圣诞？”

“Well，”Tony故作轻松耸耸肩，“这里似乎有人更需要我？”

若是平时，Peter一定会因为这句调戏面红耳赤，但今天没有。他偏着头，用一种饱含担忧的目光凝视了Tony一阵，才忧心忡忡又笃定地开口：“你生气了。”

Tony矢口否认：“Nope，你从哪得出来这个匪夷所思的结论。”

Peter微微笑起来，他伸手在嘴巴上做了个划线的动作：“因为你每次生气都要紧紧抿着嘴，不甘心被人看出你在难受但又控制不住不泄露。”他试探着问，“是和，嗯，你的父母有关吗？”

Tony静静瞧着他，半晌放弃似的耷拉下肩膀：“你的敏锐如果不老用在这方面就更好。”

Peter吐了吐舌头。

Tony收回视线，语气有些纠结：“是不是这世上真的有永远无法和解的人？”

Peter思忖了片刻，诚实地摇头：“I'm sorry，我不知道。我父母，嗯，去世的很早，所以我也不太清楚要怎么和至亲相处。但是，我相信他们是爱你的，但这世上爱的形式千百种，或许你们只是缺少一点沟通。”

“Ha，他恨我恨得宁愿没有生过我。”Tony自嘲撇撇嘴，他敲了敲身边的铁疙瘩，“这个话题打住吧，我可不想宝贵的时间浪费在这种事上。想来一次夜巡吗，Peter？”

Peter眨眨眼：“坐我的雪橇？”

Tony露出了今晚第一个轻松的笑：“No，坐我旁边这个。”

战甲组装后Tony也试飞过几次，但是尝试带着Peter飞还是头一遭，哪怕说的再踌躇满志，他还是不自觉有些紧张。

Peter也很紧张，他紧紧搂着战甲的脖颈：“我觉得我需要一件降落伞，第一个被摔死的圣诞邮差会被所有korvatunturi人嘲笑的。”

“给我点信心，宝贝。”

“这不是信心的问题……”Peter话音未落，Tony已经启动加速器飞了起来，突然起来的腾空吓了少年一跳，发出惊恐的一声尖叫。

Tony哈哈笑起来：“那真抱歉，你现在回去来不及了。”

Peter忿忿瞪了他一眼，把头埋在战甲的胸前抵御寒风。

Tony的战甲并不能飞太高，堪堪悬停在离地面一百英尺左右，远眺望去，长岛的别墅群被遮掩在白雪覆盖的树林中，像连绵起伏的雪峰丘陵。不远处赫德逊河静静汇入大西洋，蒙塔克灯塔散发着微光，为漂洋过海无眠的追梦人照亮前路。

皑皑城中雪，皎皎天上月。

Peter不是没有见过这样的景色，可是因为身边多了同看的人，习以为常的雪夜也变难得起来。

“So miracle……”他低声轻叹。

Tony在旁边懒洋洋接道：“换个角度看纽约确实还没这么糟糕，但我完全不觉得能被夸奖为奇迹。”

Peter摇了摇头，他抬起清亮的眼，弯成甜甜的月牙：“我是说你，你是个奇迹。”

Tony愣住。

俄顷，一种极为复杂的感情从心尖蔓延开来，像雪花般轻柔，又似永不停歇的河水奔涌。

他也曾度过极孤单的童年，像渴望有谁来陪的愿望，只有不懂事的孩子才会许，因此Tony以为自己厌烦陪伴，可以谁都不需要，直到遇到了Peter他才明白，原来人无法忍受孤独，他也只不过是，强作镇定地等待谁出现。

Tony透过盔甲玻璃眼眶去看Peter，少年专注盯着远方星辰，耳根被风吹的浅红，眼里流动着细碎的光泽，夜里朦胧的光线勾勒出侧脸一层浅浅的银边，温柔又清甜。

这月光这么好，连Tony的心也照的一片清明——如果他真的有什么不惜一切代价也要得到的愿望，那一定是眼前人。

他搂着Peter的手臂微微收紧：“Peter，我想我知道……”

忽然战甲响起了震耳欲聋的警报，直接盖过了Tony的表白：“Warning，电量不足！Warning，电量不足！”

“Come on！”

Peter笑了起来，他善解人意道：“那我们还是回去吧，我的时间也快到了。”

Tony心不甘情不愿地抱着Peter缓缓回到地面。

邮差的麋鹿已经早早在候着，Peter从Tony怀里跳出来跺了跺脚，他敲了两下面前皮实的钢铁：“Thanks Tony.”

Tony摘下了笨重的头盔，风吹过来，掠起他有些汗津津的额发，这个桀骜不驯的男孩此刻突然有种罕见的局促不安，他嗫嚅了半天没说话。

Peter偏着头耐心等了会儿，终于忍不住揉了揉鼻子，试探道：“你刚才说……”

“什么都没有！”Tony飞速截断他，“一路顺风，别被卫星撞了。”

“Hey！”Peter故作凶狠挥舞了下拳头，他转身走出去几步又回过头，手指比划了下，“如果真的有什么重要的事，下次你可以说。”

他俏皮地眨眨眼：“我给你一年时间考虑，明年见，Mr. Stark！”

说完他不再看Tony的表情，头也不回跑向自己的雪橇，只是脸上雀跃的笑容怎么也抑制不住。

“明年见。”

Tony呼了口气，像被塞了几口棉花糖，有种回味的甜意，他想明年这个时候，一定会好好把那些话讲出来。

*****

第二年的冬天Tony再没纠结过有关怎么表白的事，事实上整个12月他再没能思考过任何事。

曾经自负的逞强，赌气的争吵随着那场车祸永远付诸一炬，随之而来的无数后悔苦痛，日夜凌迟般折磨着他。

黑色的棺材被深深埋进六英尺之下，Tony麻木看着泥土一层层覆盖在棺木上，心底某部分就随着一点点死去了，之后的日子就像断片的大段空白侵蚀着他，随波逐流，再没什么能激起他心中一丝波澜。

圣诞如约而至。

Stark庄园却再等不回来它的两位主人。

Tony躺在沙发上喝着酒，他身边是堆叠未拆封的礼物——那是一些他认识或不认识的名流送来的慰问，Tony什么都没拆过，这些尽可能素净颜色的包装只会提醒他一无所有。

他坐在那里，忘记了时间流转，直到客厅响起轻轻的脚步声，伴随着Peter略迟疑的声音：“Tony？”

Tony掀了掀眼皮，醉眼朦胧里看见裹着大衣的小邮差走近来，身边还跟着那只活蹦乱跳的麋鹿。

原来又到这个时候了。

他清醒了点，坐起来，目光追随着Peter在自己面前蹲下。

“I'm sorry，我忘了你会来。”

Peter摇摇头，他把手覆盖在Tony的手背上：“Jarvis让我进来的，你，你还好吗？”

Tony很想说没事，可是对上对方饱含担忧的眼神却什么也说不出口，只能勉强牵动了下嘴角。

“I'm so sorry，你想要个拥抱吗？”Peter没等回答，径自伸手环抱住了Tony，“没关系，其实我也需要这个拥抱。”

他蹲在地上，垫着脚拥抱的姿势格外怪异辛苦，倒不如说是努力将自己缩进Tony怀里，可Tony被冰封在心底的感情，那些沉甸甸的折磨痛楚，却在这个古怪的拥抱里瞬间溃不成军。

他忍不住伸出手，将Peter整个人提起来抱在怀里，大力到要将对方揉进身体里，把头深深埋进少年脖颈边，浑身不可抑制的颤抖起来。

Peter以为Tony会哭，没想青年只是很轻声很压抑道：“Peter，我没有爸爸妈妈了。”

字不成句，却仿佛耗尽了Tony全部的力气。

Peter心头一窒，眼泪忍不住夺眶而出，他收紧抱着的手，似乎通过这样能将自己的温暖度给对方。

“Tony……”

“我总是和他们吵架，惹他们生气，但也只希望他们能多关心关心我……我还想等我以后有了自己的孩子一定不会把他孤单扔在家，我会陪他长大，带着他到我爸面前告诉他，这才是正确养育孩子的办法……可是都再没可能了……我很难过，Peter，其实一直不懂怎么爱人的是我……”

那么多时光，那么多机会，却一次又一次被他浪费在廉价的骄傲上。

从前Tony有多桀骜，如今就有多后悔。

Peter心疼地轻拍对方的后背，他吸了吸鼻子，断断续续安慰道：“korvatunturi的传说里，人死后会变成天上的星辰，他们一定在那永远照耀着你，Tony，不要这么为难自己，你的心意他们也一定知道的。”

Tony沉默着，少年笨拙的安慰还在耳边絮絮叨叨，他分明已经站在摇摇欲坠的悬崖边上，却被温柔坚定地唤了回来。

他很累，却没办法睡着，就像这苦难永远无法消弭，可有人支撑他不倒下，清醒着，痛苦着捱过崎岖绝路。

他呼出刺痛肺腑的一口浊气，抱着Peter阖上了疲倦的眼。

后者抚摸着他的脊背，也把头轻轻偏向Tony耳侧，他们像两只小兽，依偎着熬完最寒冷的一个冬天。

Tassa抖了抖毛，从地毯跳上沙发到Peter身边，用角拱了拱对方。

Peter对它做了一个息声的手势，他动了下肩膀，Tony警觉地收紧手：“你要去哪？”

Peter和Tassa对视一眼，在后者无声催促下艰难道：“Tony，其实我有事要和你说，我可能……”

“嘘，”Tony粗暴地打断对方，“我现在不想听，只是陪陪我，Peter，再陪我一会儿。”

Peter在那双烟棕色眼中看见了很浓郁的悲哀，他心刀绞般痛起来，感觉自己像刽子手，残忍地往对方的伤口再捅一刀。

他用力点点头，哑声道：“好，我就在这儿，哪都不去。”

壁炉的火在烧着，整个世界安静的只剩木柴燃烧的噼啪声。

Peter用手指缓而柔地抚弄Tony的发梢，黑发青年已经累极沉沉睡去，只是梦里也不安地紧紧抱着他，姣好的眉峰锁成沉重的山壑，像伤痕累累的狮子，而他也只能短暂地杯水车薪地给予一点慰藉。

时钟走得急促，雪花蒸腾成泡沫，这屋里还有最后一点暖，来自他们彼此。

Tony再睁开眼已经是第二天清晨，窗外晨曦大片大片漏进来，把整个客厅照的亮堂，连空气的尘埃都是金灿灿的。

身边已经没人了，只剩一张毯子盖在他身上。

Tony爬了起来，把那张毯子攥在手里，怔怔在原地坐了会儿，不知怎么心里有种隐隐约约的预感：Peter可能再也不会来了。

他苦笑着将毛毯揉成一团随意盖在满地酒瓶上，而后决绝地朝大门走去。

他最绝望最美好的感情全都发生在这个日子，Tony想，大概自己再也不会喜欢纽约的圣诞节了。

*****

下雪了。

素色的菱花乘风而来，很快将熙攘的城市点缀成银装素裹的世界。柏油马路上铺着一层薄薄的白霜，两旁的松树结着成串的雾凇，晚霞夕照，被落日的余晖折射出金色的光泽，风一吹就发出叮咛的响动。

这是Peter第一次在这个时候，脚踏实地的仰望纽约，以一场可能的告别为代价。

Peter深深吸了口气，用手搓了搓冻红的脸，朝着Stark庄园的方向走过去。

他按响了门铃，有些局促不安地抱着手站在门口，绞尽脑汁想一会儿见到Tony该说些什么，对方有没有好一点。

大门被打开了，Peter仰起头还没说话，绽放到一半的笑容凝固在脸上。

来开门的Jarvis认出了他：“Mr. Parker，你来找小少爷吗？”

Peter收起自己的失态点头：“他，不在家吗？”

Jarvis露出了点苦恼的表情：“实际上，他现在都不在纽约。”

Peter一颗心沉了下去，他努力让自己看起来不那么失魂落魄，笑着对Jarvis道：“谢谢你，如果他回来请别告诉他我来过。”

说完他转过身要离开。

“等等！”Jarvis出声叫住他，这位为Stark服务了半辈子的英国管家微微笑着，温和对Peter道，“如果你不介意，可以进来坐一会儿，圣诞节可不应该孤单度过，我会告诉少爷让他赶回来的，我想你们有什么话应该当面说最好。”

Peter愣了下，最后踌躇着点点头，跟着Jarvis进了屋。

接到电话时候Tony正在沙滩上和两个身材丰满的美女调情。

夏威夷的海风湿热，阳光明媚，他沐浴在这样闲适安逸的日光中，似乎就能忘了寒风凛冽的长岛和那位小小的圣诞邮差。

Tony摇晃着酒杯，将红酒一饮而尽，眯起眼遥望着拍打礁石的海潮腾起的泡沫，不知在想些什么。

就在这时他的手机响了起来，Tony看了眼来电显示是“Jarvis”，举着手机和身边的女士晃了晃：“我一会儿回来。”

他走到一株椰子树下，接通了电话：“Hey Jar，要和我来夏威夷度假吗？”

“不，少爷，Mr. Parker来了，他在客厅等您，似乎是有重要的事要说。”

Tony愣了下，而后，某种酸涩的委屈愤怒蔓延开来，他闭了闭眼，故作无谓道：“不去，我还有很多事要处理，没时间陪一个邮差说什么闲话，这样吧，你让他告诉你，你再传达。”

Jarvis耐心道：“我认为你们亲自来讲可能会更好些。”

Tony眉梢挑着讥讽，心口无预兆疼起来，语气却越发漫不经心：“别这么固执Jar，我完全相信你的忠诚，到此为止吧，我还有事，再见。”

说完他飞速挂了电话，抹了把脸往回走去，像是要把什么丢弃在身后。

但明显的，Tony远没有自己所想的那么淡然洒脱，他一直心神不宁，在把手里的酒洒在旁边妙龄女郎的裙子时，他终于忍不住起身，推开对方大步朝海边走去。

潮汐寂寞地卷起云沫拍打海岸来又去，他想着雪花，Peter的模样就呈现了，海水流动的方向从他脚边开始，蜿蜒到他到不了的故乡。

手机又震动了几下，Tony掏出来，是Jarvis的短信——Tony，不要让已失去的阻碍你拥有未来。

Tony呼吸急促起来，他攥紧了手，嘴角痛苦抿成一条线，挣扎间做了决断。

他转过身，跌跌撞撞回到酒吧，抓起自己的外套就往外跑。

Rhodey在后头跟着他跑出去：“你要去哪，Tony？”

Tony头也不回：“回纽约。”

Rhodey愣了下，而后不可思议大叫起来：玩我吗兄弟？我们刚落地不到四个小时！”

Tony跳进车子，对Rhodey道：“我突然想起家里有人等我过圣诞节，圣诞快乐，Rhodey，祝你玩得开心。”

Rhodey张了张嘴，目瞪口呆看着Tony风驰电掣消失在视线中。

那个晚上Peter都和Jarvis坐在沙发上聊天，后者给他讲了许多Tony幼年的事，并一再强调青年会赶回来。

Peter微笑听着，但心里知道这只是善良的管家的宽慰，或许他也有那么零星一点期待，所以选择留下来。

只是钟摆一针针转动着，直到所有路灯都亮起又熄灭，都没人推开门。

雪霁天晴，清晨的第一缕光穿透厚厚的云翳撒落在窗棂上。

Peter心里某种东西重重落下，他呼了口气放下杯子站了起来：“Thank you Sir，我想我该回去了。”

Jarvis也站了起来，皱眉为难着，他隐约能知道这个男孩对Tony可能有什么非比寻常的意义，可已经贸然留了对方这么久，他也再没理由留下Peter，最终点了点头：“我送你出去吧。”

“不用了，我自己可以。”Peter笑了笑，转身踏步走出了宅子。

昨夜下了整夜的雪，厚厚的铺在地上，将他来时的脚印遮盖的干干净净。

Peter踩着松软的雪，沿着来路一步步走出Stark庄园，他越走越慢，不知为何，有种苦涩的悲伤随风呼啸而来，将他困在原地，再难前进一步。

到底舍不得，连告别都没说过，就像诗写到最后一行忽然断句，就再也没有下一章。

化雪的空气冷冰冰的，呼吸都带着痛，Peter停了片刻恢复了些气力，又重新迈出右脚。

忽然之间，他听见前方隐隐约约有谁在喊自己的名字，少年诧异抬起头，迎面的阳光刺的他眯起眼，逆光里看见一个由远及近的身影飞奔过来。

在逐渐看清了那个急切焦虑的身影后，他眼睛猛然瞪大，整个人惊愕地愣在当场。

那是Tony。

“OMG……”

Tony英俊的脸上还淌着汗，额发乱七八糟支棱着，身上穿的薄衬衫皱巴巴外翻着领子，不像度假，更像逃难回来。

而后这位狼狈的少爷在Peter面前停了下来，喘着气俯身把少年圈抱进怀里：“抱歉，我来迟了。”

因为过于震惊Peter大脑一片空白，手足无措被这么抱着，直到对方身上淡淡的小雏菊唤醒了他的嗅觉，五感才慢慢复苏过来：“How？Jarvis告诉我你在夏威夷，怎么可能……”

“感谢昨晚的美联航没有空中管制吧。”Tony将额头与Peter的相抵，唇边带着淡淡的笑，“还好，差一点就见不到你了。”

Peter眼眶瞬间红起来。

奇怪的是，他在空荡荡的屋子里等了Tony一整夜都没任何感觉，只因为眼前人短短一句话，那些压在心底的委屈难过就呼啦啦蝴蝶一样全部飞了起来。

“你怎么跑那么远……”他问他，语气带着自己都察觉不到的嗔责和颤抖。

Tony沉默了会儿没回答，只是更用力抱紧了Peter。

要怎么说？因为已经承受过过于惨烈的失去，所以害怕再拥有幸福。可是，无论如何都说服不了自己放弃，因为感情无法割舍，只能成为生命的一部分，驱使着我回到你身边。

“Jarvis说你有话想对我说，是上个圣诞节没说完的话吗？”

Peter点点头，他退开了些，努力平息了自己的哽咽，才慢慢道：“我从今年开始就不再做圣诞邮差的工作了，但是Charles教授告诉我，这里还有一个愿望我没实现，所以，”他停顿了片刻，仰起头，圆圆的杏眼反射着冬日璀璨的碎光，“你想好要什么愿望了吗，Mr. Stark？”

冬日的阳光亮而不暖，整座城市都还在沉睡，Tony却觉得胸口有什么苏醒了，融融暖意，是血液流动，亦或是其他热烈澎湃的感情。

“当然想好了，从见到你第一眼开始就一直想着。”

Tony微微笑起来，漂亮的棕褐色眼深深贪婪望着Peter，带着一种穿透迷雾的笃定，“我的愿望是你，Peter，请你为我，留下来。”

（end）

*很开心能参加神仙活动，祝大噶圣诞节快乐，看文愉快💖


End file.
